


(Tegyük ezt arra a listára, amitnek a neve) Dolgok, amikről nem fogunk beszélni

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Best Friends, Crack, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Translation, Walking In On Someone
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: Ez az egész Adalind hibája (megint).
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard





	(Tegyük ezt arra a listára, amitnek a neve) Dolgok, amikről nem fogunk beszélni

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(Let's Put It on the List of) Things We'll Never Talk About Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524243) by [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw). 



\- Az Isten szerelmére Monroe, befejeznéd, hogy "szex pollennek" hívod? Ez ennél jóval, de jóval komplexebb - panaszkodott Renard, ahogyan próbálta egy olyan tekintetet lövellni a Dúvadra hogy elhallgasson, miközben fájdalmasan tudatában volt annak, hogy valószínűleg a hangjából hiányzik a szükséges tiszteletet parancsoló él úgy, hogy a stratégikus helyre helyezett párnán kívül, amit megragadott, mikor hallotta, hogy nyílik a lakókocsi ajtaja, teljesen meztelen.

Biztos, hogy nem nézett Nickre, mert halál biztosan egyszerűbb volt az összes féle felelősségtudatot és felvont szemöldököket elhessegetni, mikor nem látta a detektíve meztelen bőrét, nem emlékezett rá milyen forróan és selymesen simult össze az övével, hogy hogyan csókolóztak addig, amíg az ajkaik sajogni kezdtek, és hogy nem emlékezett azokra az apró, érzéki nyögésekre, amik Nickből törtek fel.

\- Esküszöm, legközelebb meg fogom ölni azt a libát - mondta Nick... és ha nem sikerült beleraknia a megfelelő mennyiségű dühöt a mondatba... hát, erre nem Renard sem Monroe nem fog rámutatni.


End file.
